Capitalismo e Anarquia
Noam Chomsky RBR: Em muitos aspectos, a esquerda se encontra de volta a seu ponto de partida, no século passado. Como, então, enfrenta agora uma forma de capitalismo que está em ascendência. Não parece haver mais consenso hoje, mais do que em qualquer outro momento da história, que o capitalismo é a única forma válida de organização econômica possível, isto apesar do fato de que a desigualdade de riqueza está aumentando.... CHOMSKY: Esta é a maior propaganda, na minha opinião. O que é chamado 'capitalismo' é basicamente um sistema de mercantilismo corporativo, com enormes e em grande parte inéditas tiranias privadas que exercem grande controle sobre a economia, sistemas políticos e da vida social e cultural, atuando em estreita cooperação com os estados poderosos que intervêm maciçamente na economia doméstica e da sociedade internacional. Isto é dramaticamente verdadeiro nos Estados Unidos, ao contrário do que muitos imaginam. Os ricos e privilegiados não são mais dispostos a enfrentar as regras do mercado como eram no passado, embora considerado bom para a população em geral. Só para citar alguns exemplos, a administração Reagan, que lambeu os dedos com a retórica do livre mercado, vangloriou-se também para a comunidade financeira que era o mais protecionista na história americana do pós-guerra -, tualmente mais do que todas as outras juntas. Newt Gingrich, que liderou a cruzada, representa um bairro super-ricos recebem subsídios federais mais que qualquer outra região suburbana do país, fora do sistema federal própria. Os 'conservadores' que estão pedindo um fim à alimentação escolar das crianças com fome também estão exigindo um aumento no orçamento do Pentágono, que foi estabelecido na presente forma no final de 1940 porque, como a imprensa financeira teve a amabilidade de nos dizer a indústria de alta tecnologia não poderia sobreviver em uma " economia pura, competitiva, sem subsídios, de 'livre empresa'," y el gobierno debió ser seu "salvador." Sim este "salvador," los constituyentes de Gingrich serían pobres obreros trabajadores (con mucha suerte). No habría computadoras, electrónicos en general, industria de la aviación, metalurgia, automatización, etc., etc., y sigue la lista. Los anarquistas, de todos los pueblos, no tienen que ser tomados por estos fraudes tradicionales. Más que nunca, las ideas socialistas libertarias son relevantes, y la población esta mas abierta a ellas. A pesar de la enorme propaganda masiva de las corporaciones, por fuera de los círculos educados, la gente todavía mantiene bastante sus actitudes tradicionales. En EUA, por ejemplo, mas del 80% de la población considera el sistema económico como "inherentemente injusto" y el político como un fraude, el cual sirve a "intereses especiales," no a "el pueblo." La abrumadora mayoría cree que el pueblo trabajador tiene una voz muy pequeña en los asuntos públicos (lo mismo es cierto en Inglaterra), que el gobierno tiene la responsabilidad de asistir a la gente necesitada, que el gasto en educación y salud debería quedar inmune a los recortes de presupuestos e impuestos, que las actuales propuestas de los Republicanos en el Congreso benefician al rico and dañan a la población en general, y así mas. Los intelectuales podrán contar una historia diferente, pero no es para nada difícil encontrar el por qué. ANARQUIA RBR: Antes que nada, Noam, por mucho tiempo hasta ahora tu has defendido al ideal anarquista. Muchas personas están familiarizadas con la introducción que has escrito en 1970 al libro de Daniel Guerin, Anarchism, pero mas recientemente, por escenas en el film Manufacturing Consent, tomaste la oportunidad de poner de relieve otra vez el potencial del anarquismo y de la idea anarquista. ¿Que es lo que te atrae al anarquismo? CHOMSKY: Eu fui atraído para o anarquismo quando era um jovem adolescente, tan pronto como empecé a pensar acerca del mundo mas allá de un pequeño y angosto rango, y no he visto muchas razones para revisar esas actitudes de entonces. Creo que esto tan solo tiene sentido buscando e identificando las estructuras de autoridad, jerarquía, y dominación en todos los aspectos de la vida, y enfrentandolas; a menos que una justificación para ellas puedan ser dadas, ellas son ilegitimas, y deben ser desmanteladas, para aumentar el ámbito de la libertad humana. Esto incluye al poder político, la propiedad y la administración, las relaciones entre el hombre y la mujer, los padres y los hijos, nuestro control sobre el destino de las generaciones futuras (el imperativo moral básico detrás de los movimientos ecologistas, en mi opinión), y mucho más. Naturalmente esto implica un desafío a las monstruosas instituciones de coerción y control: el estado, las inmensas tiranías privadas que controlan la mayor parte de la economía domestica e internacional, y demas. Pero no solo esto. Lo que yo siempre entendí que es la esencia del anarquismo es: la conviccion de que el deber de la prueba debe estar situado en la autoridad, y que esta debe ser desmantelada si ese deber no se encuentra. A veces ese deber, esa carga puede encontrarse. Si yo estoy caminando con mis nietos y ellos se lanzan hacia una avenida transitada, yo usaré no solo autoridad sino tambien coercion psicológica para detenerlos. El acto (cruzar la avenida) debe ser impugnado, pero creo que se puede encontrar fácilmente una responsabilidad, una justificación para la impugnación de este acto. Y hay otros casos; la vida es un asunto complejo, nosotros comprendemos muy poco acerca de los humanos y la sociedad, y los grandes pronunciamientos son generalmente mas una fuente de perjuicio que de beneficio. Pero la perspectiva es válida, creo, y nos puede llevar un largo camino. Pero también detrás de dichas generalidades, comenzamos a mirar los casos, y es de allí de donde surgen las cuestiones y preguntas acerca de los intereses y las preocupaciones humanas. RBR: É verdade que as suas ideias e críticas são, agora mais do que nunca, amplamente conhecidas. Você deve também dizer que suas opiniões são amplamente respeitadas. ¿Cómo piensas que es tomado en este contexto tu apoyo al anarquismo? En particular, estoy interesado en la respuesta que recibes desde gente que se muestra interesada en política desde un primer momento y que, quizás, puede haber llegado a traves de tus puntos de vista. ¿Se ve esta gente sorprendida por tu apoyo al anarquismo? ¿Se muestran interesados? CHOMSKY: La cultura intelectual en general, como sabes, asocia 'anarquismo' con caos, violencia, bombas, turbación, y otro tanto. Entonces la gente se ve sorprendida cuando hablo positivamente del anarquismo y me identifico con corrientes dentro de él. Pero mi impresión es que entre el público en general, las ideas básicas les parecen razonables cuando la nube es despejada. Por supuesto, cuando entramos en materias específicas es decir, la naturaleza de las familias, o como una economía podría funcionar en una sociedad mas libre y justa surgen las preguntas y la controversia. Pero así es como debe ser. La Física no puede realmente explicar como el agua fluye desde la llave de tu lavamanos. Cuando entramos en cuestiones enormemente más complejas sobre el significado humano, donde la comprensión es muy delgada, y hay lugar de sobra para el desacuerdo, la experimentación, tanto intelectual como en la exploración de las posibilidades de la vida real, nos ayuda a aprender más. Traduzido por Juan Pablo (http://www.galeon.com/bvchomsky/) Categoria:Entrevistas com Noam Chomsky